falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Old Mormon Fort
(exterior) (interior) (entrance) }} "Second Chance" The Old Mormon Fort, also known as the Old Las Vegas Mormon State Historic Park, is the regional headquarters of the Followers of the Apocalypse for the Mojave Wasteland,The Courier: "What is this place?" Julie Farkas: "The Old Mormon Fort serves as the regional hub for the Followers of the Apocalypse. I am the administrator for this region." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) located just inside Freeside's north gate. It is notable as being the oldest building in the New Vegas area. Background The first settlers, Mormon missionaries, arrived on June 14, 1855 and selected a site, along one of the creeks that flowed from the Las Vegas springs, on which they would build the fort. The fort served as the midpoint on the trail from Salt Lake City, Utah and Los Angeles, California. During the Utah War, the Mormons that occupied the fort abandoned it, leaving it to fall into ruin. By 2281, the fort having survived the Great War, now serves as the headquarters for the Followers of the Apocalypse in the New Vegas area.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.329-330: "'2C.01 Old Mormon Fort''' ''At the north end of Freeside, an Old Mormon Fort has been converted into the base of operations for the Followers of the Apocalypse, a quasi-religious organization hellbent on helping humanity, while ensuring nothing like the Great War ever occurs again. The courtyard of the fort is used for general triage and care, with the old (heavily damaged) adobe fort buildings themselves being for Followers' storage and residences. Despite the historic name of the place, there are no serious fortifications–just fences and gates with a few armed Followers inside." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Layout The Old Mormon Fort consists of a courtyard filled with tents and non-player characters. There are two sections within the walls of the fort, one in the western and another in the eastern corner of the courtyard. Courtyard Upon entering, there are two Followers guards behind a sandbag wall in front of a flagpole flying the Followers of the Apocalypse flag. There are six tents in total within the courtyard: * The one in the western corner of the fort contains four beds and a chair. Three of the beds are occupied by Wayne, Farris, and Roy. * The southwestern tent contains two bunk beds, two empty shelves, two chairs, and a table. Arcade Gannon is usually found within this tent. If he is not there, he can likely be found in the courtyard. * The tent in the southern corner contains five oil drums and two large wooden crates. * The tent in the eastern corner has three bunk beds, one round table, two chairs, an empty shelf, and one table. There are two gamblers found sleeping in this tent, and sometimes various non-player characters will sleep in the remaining bed. There is also a Followers doctor outside of this tent. * The northeastern tent contains two bunk beds, two empty shelves, two chairs, and a table. * The southeastern tent contains three bunk beds, one round table, two chairs, an empty shelf, and one table. Followers guards will sleep in the beds of this tent, and a Followers doctor can be found within this tent as well. Western guardhouse This guardhouse is directly to the right upon entering the fort. When entering the guardhouse, there will be a small medical area directly forward with nothing of note besides a filing cabinet with one bottle cap inside. To the left are stairs leading up into a bedroom. On top of the bookshelf is the Old Mormon Fort snow globe. There is also a Today's Physician magazine on top of the desk, which is considered owned and must be stolen. Eastern guardhouse This guardhouse serves only as storage for the Followers, as evident by the abundance of wooden crates. The only items to collect are the tin cans on the second floor. Inhabitants : ¹ After being released from Cottonwood Cove : ² Only after completing Cry Me a River Notable loot * The Old Mormon Fort snow globe - Can be found on the bookshelf upstairs in the western guardhouse. * Pacer's patient record - In the medical room's filing cabinet during Kings' Gambit. * Followers lab coat - Given by Julie Farkas upon becoming idolized with the Followers. Related quests Notes * While inside the Old Mormon Fort, the classic Fallout menu music will play, though it can be very hard to hear. * This is the only location to get a Followers lab coat, given by Julie Farkas when the player character achieves "idolized" status and joins the Followers of the Apocalypse. It is the only +10 Science, or +10 Medicine clothing in the game other than coats with +10, or +15 Science in the Old World Blues add-on. Appearances The Old Mormon Fort appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Old Mormon Fort is based on the real world location of Old Las Vegas Mormon Fort State Historic Park in Las Vegas, Nevada. Similarly to the in-game description, the real world Old Mormon Fort is the first structure built by people of European heritage in current day Las Vegas.Old Mormon Fort - The Birthplace of Las Vegas Gallery Old Mormon Fort.jpg|The Fort's gate entrance Mormon snowglobe.jpg|Old Mormon Fort snow globe Mormonfollowerflag.jpg References Category:Freeside buildings Category:Followers of the Apocalypse locations de:Old Mormon Fort es:Antigua Fortaleza Mormona nl:Old Mormon Fort pl:Fort Mormon ru:Старый мормонский форт uk:Старий мормонський форт